The revenge of the Akatsuki!
by gaarafangirl91
Summary: Sequel to "Akatsuki Pets". The Akatsuki are back and they want revenge. But this time, they have two teenage girls to help them. Will their plan suceed?
1. Chapter 1

**You wanted it, and here it is!!! The sequel to "Akatsuki Pets" is finally here!!!! Once again, I wish to thank my good friend, Bri Nara, who gave me ****the ideas for this chappie! Btw, I heard that the Akatsuki headquarters is in Amegakure, but I'm not sure… Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha****, and Bri Nara owns her OC, Bri.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasha's POV**

It wasn't long before that weird sensation left, and we could feel the ground again, although, this time, I felt slightly different, like something about me had changed…

"Ok, you can all open your eyes now." We heard Madara say, and we complied.

Bri and I looked around. Then we screamed and started jumping around.

"OMG!"

"We're here!"

"In the Narutoverse!"

"With the Akatsuki!"

"YAY!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Why the fuck are you acting like that?" Hidan asked.

"Be quiet, you would act this way too if you saw Jashin," Bri replied.

"No I fucking wouldn't."

"Hi Jashin-sama!"

"Where?!" Hidan turned around and started looking while Bri and Kakuzu started laughing. Hidan then realised he was tricked, but soon his complaints were forgotten when he noticed another detail.

"Holy shit!!!" He said. "I'm human again!!!!! It's a blessing from Lord Jashin-sama!!"

"Damn, and I was hopping you would remain a dog, so we could sell you off…" Kakuzu muttered under his breath.

I looked around, and saw that, in fact, all of the Akatsuki members had regained their human forms. _"Must have really been a reaction to going into a different dimension…"_

"Wait, why are you guys so big?" asked Bri.

"We're not big, it's you guys that shrunk, un." said Deidara.

Me and Bri then looked at ourselves. "What the hell?!? We're puppies!!!"

"Yes, I figured that that would happen." said Madara.

We both looked at him. He still wore Tobi's mask, so we couldn't see his face. "The dimensional jump has caused you two to get new bodies, just like it did the same to us when we were in your dimension."

"So now what do we do?"

"We will have to go to the Akatsuki headquarters, where we will need to train you into becoming ninja dogs."

"Ninja dogs? But I can hardly run, I don't even know how I made it through Gym class in high school!" I complained.

"Well, since you were "given" what seems to be ninja dog bodies, we will defiantly be able to train you two. Besides…" He added with what I knew was a smirk under his mask "I can see that you both have chakra networks, which will make matters a lot easier."

"Cool!!"

"So, where exactly are we?" Bri asked.

Zetsu looked around at the forest surrounding us. "We must be somewhere in the Fire Country. We need to go west to get to Amegakure."

Madara nodded and turned to me and Bri. "This will be the first stage of your training. Stealth and endurance. The trip will take about three days, and we will need to travel with caution, so that we don't get caught by the guards patrolling the borders." We nodded in understanding, and followed them into the horizon.

Three days went by, without a lot of commotion, and with me and Bri doing fairly well. It seemed that we were already starting to adjust to our new condition, and we were soon in front of a huge rock, with a seal on it.

Madara put a hand on it, and made a few hand signs. A few seconds later, the earth started to shake and the rock in front of us started to move, revealing a passage way that led to an underground cave.

The Akatsuki members entered, and we followed them. The cavern was gigantic, and it seemed to be built to resemble an underground house. It had several rooms, which seemed to belong to all the members, and the biggest one appeared to be a training room, with all the necessary equipment.

"We're here. Now what?"

"Now we need to gather in Pein's office, to discuss our plan."

Pein nodded, and led all of us into his office. Madara sat in front of the desk, and turned to us. "Our immediate plan is to capture the Kyuubi. But we can't just launch an attack, seeing as the ninjas from Konoha all think that the Akatsuki doesn't exist anymore."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kisame.

"We will use that assumption to our advantage. They will most likely lower their guard, and that's when we will strike. Until that time, we need spies on the village, so that we can monitor the situation."

"Then why can't we use my spies, like we have in the past?" asked Sasori.

"We will need to use someone new, someone that they won't be able to recognise off of the Bingo Book. But, most importantly, we need someone that has deep knowledge of the Konoha ninjas."

"And that's where we come in." said Bri.

Madara nodded. "Granted, this task won't be easy. It will require infiltration techniques, and most of all, you can't give them any reason to suspect you two. And that means that they can't catch you talking, or doing anything that ninja dogs wouldn't normally do."

"There's just on problem. We aren't ninja dogs. How are we supposed to fool them?"

"That's simple: for the next few months you will each train with a different Akatsuki member, to learn all the things that regular ninja dogs do."

"Cool!!!"

"Your training will start tomorrow! Your all dismissed!"

We all left the office and headed to different rooms. Hidan went to his room, to catch up on his rituals, Kakuzu headed to his room, to search for bounties, Pein stayed behind with Madara and Konan, Itachi went to the gym, Sasori went to work on his puppets, Zetsu just disappeared, and Deidara and Kisame went to the living room to watch TV, out of boredom.

So, we decided to follow Deidara and Kisame, and, as I sat there I kept thinking on how our lives would change, now that we we're Akatsuki members.

**And there you have it, the first chappie! Sorry that it was so short, but I wanted to leave it at that point, so that I can begin with their training on the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll give cookies to anyone who reviews!!! ^__^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the Second chapter! Sorry it took so long, school work got in the way**** and my computer got a virus… **

**Again, many special thanks to Bri for all her help****, and special thanks to the people who have faved, reviewed and alerted the story! Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha****, and Bri Nara owns her OC, Bri.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, we woke up around 8 to a message that could be heard all over the Akatsuki lair.

"All members report to Pein's office for an important announcement."

Everyone then went to the Leader's office, right after breakfast.

"What do you have that is so fucking important, it can't be done later?" asked Hidan, not entirely pleased that he had to wake up so early.

"The new schedule is done. Each one of you will teach a different subject to our new spies, so that their infiltration mission will go as planned."

"We ALL need to train them?" asked Hidan.

"If your unhappy with the task of training them, I'm sure we can find other jobs for you to do… like taking care of them." said Madara, smirking. Hidan quickly got the point Madara was trying to make. "I guess the train won't be that bad…"

Most of us smirked, and Madara continued. "The training will be as follows: Zetsu will be in charge of teaching them to blend in with the environment around them, and to be able to complete a stealth mission undetected. Deidara and Sasori will be in charge on teaching them how to evade head-on attacks. You have to attack them as if they where an enemy ninja team, and they will have to be able to evade the attacks. Hidan is in charge of teaching them Taijutsu. If necessary, both the evasion lessons and the Taijutsu lessons can be at the same time, to perfect their skills. And finally, Itachi will teach them Genjutsu, and Kakuzu, since you're the one with all the chakra elements, you're the most fit to teach them Ninjutsu."

They all nodded in understanding, but one question still crossed my mind.

"Why do we need to learn Genjutsu and Ninjutsu? Won't that draw attention to us?"

"Yes, but while you're in the infiltration mission, we are going to be studying on a method to bring you back to your human forms. That way you will both be of much more use when we invade Konoha." said Pein.

"So, who's our first sensei?" asked Bri.

"Today you are going to practice Taijutsu with Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. You are dismissed. The rest has to stay, so that we can talk about missions."

We left the office, and headed to the training room. In there, there was a big bag full of rubber balls.

"So...now what?" Bri asked.

"We train you, un."

"And how do we do that?"

Then Hidan pulled out a red ball and grinned.

"We play fetch, bitch."

"Who are you calling a b..."

Hidan's grin got wider. "Just train us already." said Bri.

"What are you going to use that for?"

"It's to simulate a fight, where the enemy is throwing weapons such as kunai and shuriken at you. Since this is the first training session, we can't use real weapons, so this will have to do."

Bri and I nodded and ran to the other side of the room. Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan picked up a few of the rubber balls. "Ready, go!"

They started throwing them at a fast pace, and we had to run pretty fast to avoid getting hit. After a few minutes, which seemed to take forever to be over, they stopped and we could finally rest.

"That's not bad, but you could really use the practise." said Sasori.

"Glad it's over. Now what?"

"Now you have to train head-on combat with Hidan. We will be back in a while to see how that went."

They left, leaving us alone with Hidan, who mumbled something along the lines of: "I can't believe I have to fucking babysit them now…"

"So, how are we supposed to train Taijutsu? We can't punch or kick him, puppies don't do that!" I said.

Bri thought for a while, and then smirked as an idea crossed her mind. "Like this!" She charged at Hidan and bit his leg.

Hidan shouted in pain, and soon the cry was heard all over the Akatsuki lair. Kakuzu came in to see what had made the Jashinist scream like that, and started laughing when he saw the cause.

After tending to his wounds, and saying out load every curse he knew to try to vent his anger at what had happened to him, Hidan continued our training, making sure to avoid any more encounters with our fangs.

The next day, we went to the training room again, to find that today's sensei would be Kakuzu.

"Well, the Leader asked me to train you two to use jutsus, so we better get started. First, we need to find out what kind of chakra nature you two have, so you have to hold this piece of paper between your.. aaahh… paws, and concentrate your chakra into them."

We both nodded, and tried our best to pick up the piece of paper.

"Zetsu was right; this stuff is a lot easier if you have thumbs!"

After many minutes of trying, we finally managed to get a hold of the paper and started to focus our chakra towards it. A while later, a felt my paper became very hot, and burst into flames. I screamed in surprise and dropped it, watching as the flames continued to consume it.

"Well done, it looks like you have fire natured chakra." At that moment, Bri's paper started to get soaked in water. "And it looks like your friend was water natured chakra. Now that we know what kind of chakra natures you both have, it's time to train some jutsus."

So we spend the rest of the day training some basic jutsus that he thought would come in handy at the invasion, like basic fire and water jutsus, transformation jutsus, among others.

The next day, we were requested to go to the forest outside the base, instead of the training area, because we would be training with Zetsu.

We looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think he's late?" I asked Bri.

She shrugged, but all of a sudden we heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see Zetsu hiding in a tree.

"So, I see you made it here. **We are supposed to teach you how to blend in with the environment around you, as well as catching ninjas that you aren't normally able to see.**"

"I guess that would be useful, they would use us to do that kind of thing anyway…"

Zetsu nodded. "First, we'll do a little exercise, to see if you could locate a ninja that was hiding from your team. **We're going to hide in one of these trees, and you have to find us**."

As soon as he said that, he disappeared into the ground, and we had to start searching the woods around us. It took us a while, but soon a strange scent came to our attention.

"Can you smell that?"

Bri nodded, and we began to follow the scent. It lead us to a very tall tree, which began to grow before our eyes.

Soon, Zetsu's shape began to appear in the tree.

"**Very well, you found my hiding spot**."

After that, we just learned to hide in the background of the forest.

In the next day of training, we were both a bit nervous: we would be learning how to use Genjutsus under Itachi's supervision.

We got to the training room, and saw Itachi waiting for us, with his eyes closed.

"Welcome. Today you will learn how to use Genjutsus and how to break them, should anyone use them on you." he said, opening his eyes, revealing his active Sharingan. "In case of anyone using them against you, all you need to do is to stop your chakra flow, and that should stop the Genjutsu. If you are unable to do that, you need the aid of your partner, who must send some of their chakra towards your own chakra flow."

"Okay."

"So, if you're ready, we'll start the training on stopping a Genjutsu that got placed on you." Suddenly, everything went black, and we found ourselves in a forest-like environment.

"When did we get here?"

"It's just a Genjutsu; we're still in the training area."

All of a sudden, we heard a growl coming from somewhere behind us.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

Then, a wolf twice as big as us appeared, his eyes flashing red, growling and looking at us like we were about to became his next meal.

"Run!!!!!!!"

We began running through the forest, hoping to find a place to hide.

"Of all the things Itachi could have thought for a jutsu, it had to be an angry wolf!"

"That's what this type of jutsus is supposed to do: confuse and somehow scare your enemies."

We came to a cave-like entrance, and entered, hoping that the wolf wouldn't follow us.

"Now what?"

"We have to take this chance to try to break the jutsu."

So, we both began to concentrate and try to stop our chakra flow. After several failed attempts, we were able to get back into reality.

"You two didn't do that bad, though I'm surprised it took you that long to break free."

"It's not that easy, when you have an angry wolf chasing you, trying to eat you, you know."

"I'm just trying to make the situation more realistic; in battles, your opponents won't hold back."

And, after that, we just trained basic Genjutsus that could easily be used to get us out of a though spot in battle.

After a couple of months of the same routine, many simulations of missions we could possibly undergo while in Konoha, and a few pranks to several members of the Akatsuki in between, we were ready to begin the biggest (and also first) mission of our lives.

On the morning when we were about to leave to begin our mission, Madara called us to Pein's office.

"As you know, you will leave today to Konoha, to begin your infiltration mission. But before you go, there is something you need to take with you." he signalled to a small box in front of him and we looked inside. There were two similar collars, one in red, with a nametag that read "Sasha" and another in blue, with a nametag that read "Bri".

"These are for you. They double as communicators, so that you can get in touch with us in case something goes wrong, or that we can communicate with either one of you, when we start the invasion." said Pein.

"Cool!!"

"Good luck, and remember, we expect nothing short of success on this mission. Dismissed!"

We nodded, and hurried outside, where Deidara was outside making a clay bird to carry us towards Konoha.

As soon as the bird was done, we climbed on it, and took flight towards our new home.

After about an hour and a half, we saw the gates that lead to the village and landed in the forest that surrounded it.

"Good luck on your mission, un. We hope to hear from you soon."

"Bye Sempai!!!"

He flashed a simile, and flew towards the morning sky.

"C'mon, we need to get to the gates and somehow get inside the village."

As we approached the village, we saw two familiar faces guarding the gates.

"Don't worry; I have an idea…" said Bri.

When we tried to pass the gate, one of the guards stopped us.

"Hey! You can't come in here!"

"C'mon, Izumo. They don't seem dangerous…" the other guard said.

"And if they are?"

Then he looked down at Bri, who was doing the puppy face with sparkles all around.

"Awww!" the other guard said. "Now how can that be dangerous?"

"I'm still not letting them in."

Then the puppy face had more sparkles and a tiny whine. Then the guard's resistance melted.

"Fine."

They let us through, and as soon as we where out of earshot, we celebrated.

"Alright!"

Then, I touched a button in my collar. "We're in. The mission is proceeding as planned."

**And here's the chappie! Sorry it took so long to get out…**

**There's cake and cookies to anyone who reviews!!!! Bye!!! ^__^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! We're back with the next installment of "Revenge of the Akatsuki"! I hope you like this chappie, and, as always, many special thanks to Bri Nara, for always supporting this fic, and helping me out with several parts of it, and lending me her OC, Bri.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Sasha, and Bri Nara owns her OC, Bri.**

* * *

We started walking around Konoha, taking in all the familiar sights, like the Hokage Tower and the Hokage Mountain.

"We're finally here! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, but can we do first?" Bri asked when we were near the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

I looked over my shoulder at Bri and shrugged, but unintentionally collided with a hard object ahead of me.

"Ouch!" I heard a male voice say. I looked up to see Naruto, who was looking down at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Puppies? What are puppies doing here?"

"Maybe they belong to Kiba's clan..." said a woman's voice behind us. We turned to see Sakura, who was with Ino.

"I don't think so, I've never seen them around here..."

"What are you doing, dobe?"

Bri noticed a black-haired person out of the corner of her eye.

_"Is that... DUCK-BUTT!"_ She then ran over and did what some fans have been wanted to do for years.

"...Ow." Sasuke looked down at the small furry thing chomping his leg. He reached down a hand to get it off, but it bit the hand. "Ow." He lifted it up as it continued biting.

"Bad puppy!" Ino said as she tried to pull Bri off. "Bad! No biting Sasuke!"

Bri looked at her with an expression that said "But I wanna!"

"What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"We don't know... we were about to take them to Tsunade to find out what to do with them." said Sakura.

"We were?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, now come on!" Sakura said, pulling Naruto along as he was about to eat a bowl of his favorite ramen.

"But, my ramen..." He said, with chibi tears streaming down his face.

Bri and I snickered silently, but then I saw someone that made me get away from them and race in another direction. Bri, curious as to where I was going, followed me.

It wasn't long until I spotted Kankurou, Temari and... Gaara. I rushed over there saying "See ya later, Bri!"

"Now what the heck am I supposed to do?" Bri whined. Then she saw Shikamaru. "SCORE!"

I walked up to them and tried the puppy face that always got me Tobi's cookies.

Kankurou waved a hand. "We don't have any dog treats, now shoo."

"But Kankurou! It's cute!" Temari said as she picked me up.

I looked at Gaara with my puppy-eyes. "Temari... Let me see that puppy."

Suddenly, we heard sounds behind us. "There you are, don't run of like that!"

Sakura grabbed me again. _"Noes! Put me back!" _I thought, as I made a slight pout.

Gaara looked at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was pouting..."

Bri then walked over, as Sakura set me on the floor again.

"Where were you?" I whispered.

"I found Shikamaru..." she said.

Just then, said nin walked over.

"This is such a pain..." He said, yawning.

"Don't you ever change?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru just looked at her with a bored look on his face. "Can we please just get this over with? You were supposed to meet the Hokage, right?"

Kankurou smirked. "And let me guess... you're the guy that got in charge of take us there?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Among other things..." He said, as he started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

We all followed, and soon, we were outside Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked.

"Come in!"

We all walked inside the office.

"What do you need, Sakura?"

"Well, Naruto found these puppies, and..."

"Do they belong to the Inuzuka clan?"

My brow twitched slightly. _"Why does everyone think we belong with Kiba's clan?"_

"No, I think they just came in through the front gate..." said Naruto.

"I really need to talk with Izumo and Kotetsu..."

"In any case, we thought that maybe we could keep them, and train them to be ninja dogs!"

Tsunade looked at us closely. "Only if someone looks after them."

"I vote Shinkamaru."

"Me too!" said Naruto.

"H-hey!" said Shikamaru. "I already have enough on my hands having Gaara, Kankurou and Temari as my guests for the next few days!"

"Well, you're the only one with a gigantic forest for a backyard, so..."

"Yeah, but still..."

He then looked down at us, and we both had the puppy dog eyes that had gotten us inside the village in the first place.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine..."

"Now, could you please leave? I have important matters to discuss with the Kazekage." said Tsunade. Sakura and Naruto bowed and leave the room.

"Alright! We can keep them!"

"But what can we call them?" said Naruto.

Sakura then noticed the collars that were placed around our necks.

"It looks like someone already named them..."

Naruto also took a look. "Sasha and Bri..."

"So now what you going to do?"

"I'm going to the training grounds." said Naruto, which gave me an idea.

"Okay, then I'm gonna head home. See you later."said Sakura, leaving us with Naruto. The ninja, apparently forgetting that we were there, started walking towards the training grounds.

"Great, now what do we do?"

I smirked. "Don't worry, I got an idea..." Then I began running, with Bri following me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training grounds. I got a feeling that we will be able to find something fun to do when we get there."

Soon after, we arrived at our destination, and looked around to see a blur of shapes fighting. We hid behind some bushes and waited until they stopped.

That soon happened, to reveal that the people fighting were Sasuke and Naruto.

"Come on, dobe! You'll never get to be Hokage if you keep fighting like that!" Sasuke said, shooting a fire ball at Naruto, who easily dodged it.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I waited until they were close enough, did some handsigns and shot a small flame at Sasuke's clothes. And it took him no time at all to realize what had happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Wow, Sasuke, I never thought you would be so careless as to set yourself on fire..."

"I didn't do it!"

"Suuure you didn't..."

"I am sure I didn't!" said Sasuke. He then noticed us behind the bush. "Gotcha!" he said, pulling us out.

"So, you got the puppies. So what?" Sasuke gave his friend a look. "Oh, what, you think they did it? They're just puppies. They can't even do the handsigns!"

Sasuke turned his head, feeling annoyed, but said nothing. Suddenly, a gust of wind came from out of nowhere, and Kakashi appeared in front of us.

"Oh, so this is where you are! The Hokage has called for the both of you. She says she has a mission for you."

"Finally! A chance to escape from these two hell raisers!"

"If you're talking about the new puppies, then I'm afraid I got some bad news. The Hokage insisted that they'd be in this mission as well, to test their skills..."

"WHAT!

* * *

**Well, there it is! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chappie out, but I ran out of ideas on the middle of writing it, and I kinda got writer's block. But, I finally managed to finish it.**

**Remember, there are cookies to all who review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this one out (and yes, I do realize I say this a lot), but I recently got into college, and I now I have stuff like tests every week that I need to study for, that will take up most of my time. Also, I have a request for all the readers of this story. Like last time, I'm starting to run short on ideas for this story, so I wanna hear what you think would be a good addition to it. Other than that, enjoy this chappie! ^^**

**_xx_**

As soon as we got to the Hokage's office, we got to see who our partners in this mysterious mission were: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"_The old Team 7..."_

"Good, you're all here." said Tsunade.

"What is this we heard about the mutts going with us on this mission?" asked Sasuke. Bri growled at him in response to the insult.

"This mission is a tracking mission, and it will be an excellent opportunity to test their abilities, and see if they're worth staying, or not." said Tsunade.

"In that case, why can't we take Kiba and Akamaru instead?" insisted Sasuke.

"_Wow, he must really dislike us..."_ I thought, already planning on how to use that to our advantage.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! The puppies just got here, and we want to train them to become even better that Akamaru! That way, we'll have the best ninja dogs around!" said Naruto, grinning.

"And besides, I saw the chakra that they possess, and it was a fair amount, even for puppies. I believe that an opportunity like this would be too good to waste." said Kakashi, not taking his eyes of his book.

"So, what's the mission, anyway?" asked Naruto, already eager to begin.

Tsunade took out a scroll. "According to this information sent by our allies on Sunagakure, a spy we have been looking for for quite some time has been spotted."

"So that's why Gaara and the others were here..." said Naruto, tilting his head. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, and we have decided to send a retrieval team as backup. This ninja is not to be taken lightly."

"Well, who is he, anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"He was last seen heading towards Amegakure, and it's up to you four to capture him, and bring him back alive for questioning. You may leave when you are ready."

Everyone bowed, and exited the room, with Bri and me following close behind. As soon as we were outside, Bri and me went to the Training Grounds.

"Why are here?"

"You heard Tsunade, Kabuto is headed to Amegakure, so we need to contact the Akatsuki, and inform them." I said, touching a small button on my collar.

"_Report."_ said a voice on the other end that I knew belonged to Madara.

"Well, we have some good news, and some bad news..."

"_I knew it! The mutts can't handle it!"_ said a different voice.

"We can handle it, Hidan, so shut up!" said Bri. "And what are you doing there, anyway? Did Kakuzu cut your head off again?"

"_No, we're here for a debriefing on a mission!"_

"_As lovely as this conversation is, can we please get back on track?" _asked Madara.

"_Fine..." _said Hidan, and we heard him mumble something about Madara being a lot more tolerable when he was known as Tobi.

"_What are the news?"_

"Well, the good news is that we were accepted into the village, and we already have a mission with Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"_The Nine-Tails brat?" Looks like they scored big..."_

"_And what's the bad news?" asked Madara._

"Well, the bad news, is that that is a pursuit and capture mission. A spy that Konoha has been looking for was spotted near Sunagakure, and is headed towards Amegakure."

"I don't see how this constitutes a problem. You were taught to pursuit and capture enemies, so I don't see the problem." said Madara, clearly not impressed.

"You didn't let me finish. The spy used to work for Orochimaru, as well as Akatsuki. He was one of Sasori's subordinates. We're gonna be looking for Kabuto Yakushi."

"That is indeed something we need to discuss... We will probably have to capture him ourselves, and see what he wants with us." Madara paused for a moment, before continuing. "Once you get sight of him, contact us again, and we will see what he has to say. You have done well in informing us. Perhaps this idea will pay off after all..." he said before the connection was lost.

"What do you suppose he means by that?"

"I couldn't hazard a guess..."

Just then, Naruto came running into the Training Grounds, looking for us.

"There you are! Everything is already set, and we're ready to go!" he said, motioning for us to follow him. We did, and met up with the rest of Team 7 on the Front Gate.

"I hope you all have everything, because this journey is gonna take several days."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, sensei!" said Naruto, fired up. "This is the first mission I've had in weeks, and you just keep delaying it by telling us stuff we already know!"

"We can't send you on missions for no good reason, Naruto..." said Tsunade, who was there to see us off.

"Why not? It's not like the Akatsuki are a threat anymore... Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke sent them somewhere where they will never bother us again!"

"Maybe, but they're not the only ones out there that represented a threat. And the proof of that is your mission."

"Well, if we want to make it on time to the meeting point, we have to leave now." said Kakashi, closing the book that he had been reading until that point.

"Right!"

We all said our last goodbyes, and sped off towards the Leaf Forest

"Let's see if the mutts can even get atop the trees..." muttered Sasuke, as they began to climb the trees .

Bri and me exchanged a look, and began to charge our paws with chakra. After feeling that it was enough, we jumped at the same time, and landed next to the other members of our team.

"Wow! Who knew they could do that?" asked Naruto, impressed.

"They're ninja puppies, Naruto, they're supposed to know how to do that." said Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, but said nothing. Sasuke, however, only grunted, and pushed forward.

_xx_

After a few hours of traveling in silence, Kakashi decided to set up camp, and that we should rest for the night. We then stopped at a clearing near a lake.

While Sakura and Naruto went in search of wood to make a fire, Kakashi and Sasuke started to set up the tents.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally returned. Sasuke then did a few hand signs, and shoot a flame, making a fire, and they started making steaks, which gave me and Bri an idea.

After they were done, I went over to Sasuke, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it, mutt." said Sasuke with a scowl on his face. "You're not getting my dinner."

"_Fine, if that's the way you want it..."_

I looked over at Bri, who already got dinner from Kakashi, who decided to cook extra. Hiding behind some bushes near the lake, she put her paws on the water, concentrating chakra, and making the lake water a few feet away begin to rise, making the shape of a water dragon.

"Wow, look at that!"

Startled, they all looked. Including Sasuke.

"_Big mistake!" _I thought, as the shape in the water began to dissolve, and I grabbed the stake on the forgotten plate, and ran.

Once the lake was back to its original state a few moments later, they returned to their dinner.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Looked like a jutsu. Probably just some ninjas practicing..." said Kakashi.

"Yeah... HEY!" shouted Sasuke, when he noticed his missing dinner. He looked around, until he spotted me with the steak still secure between my teeth.

"Why you little mutt..."

"Sasuke, it's okay, there's plenty more where that came from!" said Naruto, laughing at his friend's situation.

He reluctantly turned his back, and went to get another steak, and I walked over to Bri, who was already eating her dinner.

"Thanks!" I said, taking a bite at my prize.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

We both laughed, and, before we knew it, it was already time to sleep.

_xx_

The next morning, we packed up, and headed towards our destination once more. After a whole day of traveling, we finally reached Sunagakure. As we entered the village, Bri and I looked around at all the buildings made of sand, as we headed towards the Kazekage mansion.

We met up with one of the Jounins in charge of the search parties who had been tracking Kabuto.

"We're really glad you were able to make it."

"Considering the situation, we are happy to do anything in our power to help." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, what can we do?" asked Naruto.

The Jounin laughed at his behavior. "Well, considering you brought ninja dogs, we have something that might make your life a lot easier." he said, and grabbed a piece of cloth that was on a nearby table.

"On one of the chases through the village, the Kazakage managed to get this while he was fighting against the intruder." he said, showing us the piece of cloth. "It belongs to the cloak he was wearing."

"Then this mission will be even easier now! See, Sasuke, I told it would be a good idea to bring the puppies!"

We looked at the piece of the cloak, and did our job. Soon afterward, a we started to pick up the scent that we believed to be Kabuto's, seeing as it was the main one.

"Well, let's like we're good to go. We'll let you know when we find them." said Kakashi, preparing to leave the village.

Our team said goodbye to the Jounins, and and left the village in search of Kabuto.

**_xx_**

**And there you have it. I guess you can say that is kinda my chapter for these Holidays. I hope you liked it!**

**So, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
